¿Es por mi dinero?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ellos se convirtieron en pareja desde hace mucho. Entonces, ¿a que venía esa pregunta ahora? (Wasabi/Fred) Yaoi.


**¡Hola!**

 **No se que me dió últimamente con shippear a estos dos. Pero me parecen lindos juntos, aquí les comparto un pequeño fic de ellos :3**

 **— Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel y ahora también a Disney. Este es un fic de la versión de Disney —**

 **Espero que os guste ^-^**

* * *

 **\- ¿ES POR MI DINERO? -**

* * *

Su relación era, simplemente, nada nuevo. Al menos no para ellos.

Desde que tienen memoria son los mejores amigos, y un sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro no tardó en hacerse más.

Lo recordaban bien.

Tenían siete años. Wasabi, que por esa edad ya era el más musculoso de los dos, y en toda su inocencia, le preguntó al fideo de Fred si podía besarle en la boca. El de cabello rubio se había extrañado un poco (ya que no tenía ni idea de que los besos también se podían dar en la boca), pero la explicación que le había dado su mejor amigo le fue suficiente para acceder: Últimamente había visto a sus padres haciendo mucho eso y quería saber que tenía ese gesto para ser tan interesante.

Se supone que los niños no sentían nada con algo así. Nada. Y, en efecto, ninguno de los dos sintió nada al juntar sus labios y en seguida separarlos al no notar ninguna diferencia con la normalidad.

Pero bendita la hora en la que les pareció divertido, que continuaron haciendolo.

Eran dos amigos normales y corrientes que jugaban a cualquier cosa y que hacían trastadas juntos. Y cuando se aburrian simplemente juntaban sus labios y después reían. Pronto se acostumbraron, así que comenzaron a jugar con ello.

Mantenían los labios juntos cada vez por más tiempo, incluso comenzaron a acariciarse.

Era mucho más tierno cuando Fred se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Wasabi. Y en la misma cama se abrazaban de forma inconsciente en medio de la noche.

Eran demasiado pequeños e inocentes para comprender la magnitud de lo que hacían. Y cuando crecieron un poco más hasta comprenderlo: no les importó.

Tenían diez años cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran lo que los niños de su edad llamaban "mariquitas". Les fue fácil aceptarlo y seguir con sus vidas, la verdad. Lo más difícil fue darse cuenta de que los años habían creado un sentimiento mucho mayor que solo diversión. Tuvierón que cumplir dieciséis para atreverse a decirse el tan espléndido "Te amo".

Ahora, siendo universitarios y, lo más destacable, superhéroes protectores de su ciudad, su relación iba por buen camino. Entonces ¿a qué venía esa pregunta ahora?

— ¿Me quieres por mi dinero? —Fred preguntó como si nada cuando ambos estaban en medio de un videojuego de coches de carreras.

Wasabi no iba a mentir, por un segundo eso le sorprendió sobremanera, pero le dió un pequeño ataque de risa cuando se hubo respuesto.

Miró a los ojos a su alocado mejor amigo, pareja y amante.

— Sabes que te amo desde que creía que vivias debajo de un puente.

Fred, en lugar de ofenderse por el comentario, lució una gran sonrisa triunfal cuando el juego hizo el ruido de un coche chocando y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El fideo había ganado.

— Serás maldito —se quejó el mayor de los dos en voz en broma cuando se abalanzó sobre el otro al comprender que lo que Fred quería en realidad era despistarle para ganar.

El ricachón parecía idiota, pero sin duda no lo era.

— No lo pongo en duda —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa contestando a las dos afirmaciones de su novio.

Los labios no tardaron en juntarse.

Wasabi no podía negar que se había sorprendido (y enfadado) un tanto cuando descubrió que Fred, su amigo de toda la vida, era el hijo del hombre más rico de la ciudad y él no sabía nada. Ya que por la ropa de mercadillo que usaba, los colegios públicos en los que estudiaba, lo poco materialista que era y la impresión que dejaba de haber sido criado en una pocilga en vez de una mansión de lujo, nadie nunca habría pensado que... ¡Pero él era su mejor amigo! ¡Su novio! ¿Cómo es que nunca se lo había dicho?

Fred, siempre siendo tan Fred, calmó a su hombreton con un encogimiento de hombros y un simple "nunca preguntaste".

De alguna forma, ese día volvió a enamorarse de él. No por su dinero, si no porque siguiera siendo su desvergonzado compañero que parecía sacado de debajo de un puente a pesar del gran cambio que habían sufrido sus vidas al convertirse en superhéroes. Superhéroes que en ese momento tenían trabajo pendiente. Wasabi tuvo que esperar para castigar a Fred como merecía.

Pero mereció la pena la espera.

Cuando su Fred por primera vez y no la última fue realmente su Fred.

Desde los siete años, hasta ahora y por el resto de sus alocadas vidas.


End file.
